Tony's Family Series : Story 1
by MichaelCotedeWeatherly
Summary: This is the first in the mini-series spin off from Tony's Girl! Tiva! The adoption has been finalized. 'Tiva' are taking it slow, and Destiny is about to start school. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! How are you all doing? I hope you are all good! So here is the sequel to **_**Tony's Girl.**_******You don't have to read that story, but it might help you make sense of the story more, especially where Destiny came from.**_****_**This chapter is just a little intro to the story, so it might not be great…but oh well :) Thank you to my awesome beta, Probie Girl1717! Also, I have no idea how adoption hearings go, and finding a reliable source on the internet is difficult, so I just made my own version.**

**Tony's Family : Story 1**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Tony and Ziva had now been labelled _Tiva_ by Abby. When they had told the team they were dating, Abby had attacked them with hugs, McGee had awkwardly shook Tony's hand, and Gibbs reminded them of rule 12, and to keep it out of the office. And after the explained dating in the simplest way possible to Destiny, she gave Tony a big slobbery kiss on the cheek, and latched onto Ziva's leg. _Tiva _had told everyone the day before the adoption. Tony remembered the adoption hearing as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Judge Campbell banged his gavel to restore silence in the court room._

"_Silence in court, please." He said, as silence spread across the room. "We gather here today for the adoption of five-year-old Destiny Sunset Henry." Tony was fidgeting nervously in his seat in front of the judge, Destiny on his left, and Ziva on his right. Ziva laid her hand on Tony's leg, which he was absentmindedly bouncing up and down. Tony looked down at her hand, and stopped bouncing his leg._

"_Sorry." He whispered. Ziva rubbed her hand up and down his leg comfortingly._

"_Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, please rise." The judge addressed Tony. Tony took a deep breath, and stood up. "Mr DiNozzo, I have reviewed your case multiple times before calling this meeting to order. Do you understand why I would do that?" he asked. Tony nodded._

"_Yes, Your Honour."_

"_Why would that be?" the judge asked him to explain._

"_Because of the circumstances of which we met, Your Honour?" Tony asked. Judge Campbell nodded._

"_I understand you met at a crime scene. Is that correct?"_

"_Yes, sir." Tony confirmed._

"_I have read what your friends and co-workers have to say about you, Mr DiNozzo. They think very highly of you. But I couldn't help but notice that your family didn't say anything. Why is that?" Campbell questioned. Tony inwardly sighed and reached down for Ziva's hand. She knew that he hated talking about his biological family._

"_Me and my father, we, uh, don't exactly see eye-to-eye." Tony explained._

"_And your mother?" Campbell asked. Tony squeezed Ziva's hand hard._

"_Dead." He managed choke out around the lump forming in his throat, his vision becoming misty, before he blinked away the tears._

"_Oh. I'm sorry for your loss." The judge offered awkwardly. Tony nodded._

"_But it doesn't matter, because the people who have signed the forms, are my family." Tony stated proudly. Campbell smiled at the statement._

"_I see." He said. "Well, Mr DiNozzo, I don't see any reason not to allow you custody of Destiny, so, I now legally pronounce Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo the legal guardian of Destiny Sunset Henry." He banged his gavel. "Mr DiNozzo, please come and sign these papers." Tony walked to the table up front, and signed the necessary paper work, then walked back to his seat, pulling Destiny onto his lap._

"_Case dismissed." The judge banged his gavel one last time. Tony hugged Destiny and Ziva hard, before being joined by the others._

_End of flashback_

Destiny's name was now officially Destiny Sunset H DiNozzo. She had decorated her room with unicorns and _Tinkerbelle_, and was completely happy with her life.

Ziva had moved in with Tony, and was happy.

Tony was happy the adoption had been finalized, and that Ziva and him were taking their relationship slow.

He was happy to be starting a family.

**A/N: Chapter 1 finished! What do ya think? Let me know :) I'm thinking this story will be about Destiny starting school, and meeting people her own age :) Let me know what you think about it :) Thank you again to my beta, Probie Girl1717 :)**

**Byee**

**Chloe xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Taken a while, but here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! I'm not familiar with the American school system as I live in Scotland, so any mistakes are mine :) And please call 03457 33 22 33 to donate to Children In Need! :)**

**Tony's Family: Story 1**

**Chapter 2**

"No!" Destiny shouted, tears streaking down her face.

"Come on, Des, you have to." Tony sighed. He had told his little girl that she had to start school, and she wasn't having any of it. To be honest, Tony had been expecting this reaction. Destiny was always by his side, even in the office. Tony could barely go to the bathroom himself; even then, he had to leave her with an item of his.

"Why?" the little girl continued to cry.

"Baby, if it was my choice, you wouldn't have to go." Tony meant every word. "But the law says that you have you." Destiny pouted and crossed her arms, tears still running down her face.

"I hate the law." She grumbled miserably. Tony smiled gently at her and pulled her onto his lap.

"I do to sometimes." He told her. She giggled quietly, and leaned back onto Tony's strong chest. Tony wiped away the remaining tears away with his thumb. "Don't worry." He told her. "It'll be fun. And you still have a week before you have to go."

That week was jam-packed with activity. Shopping for pencils, crayons, rubbers and other random things. By the time Sunday night came around, Tony felt like he could sleep for a week. So he went to bed straight after they had finished dinner, which was at 1800. He was awoken by Ziva, telling him that Destiny wanted her night time hug and kiss.

When he got to the room across the hall, he noticed Destiny had tears in her eyes.

"Des, what's the matter?" he asked as he joined her on the bed. Destiny crawled up to him, laying her head in the crook of his armpit.

"I don't wanna go." She whimpered into his side. "I wanna stay with you." Tony hugged her closer.

"It's okay, sweetie. But you know you've gotta go, right?" Destiny nodded against him.

"I know." She whispered.

"Ziva and I will take your class tomorrow morning, you will have loads of fun, and make loads of new friends, and then, at 2:30 – remember the time I showed you on the clock? – me and Ziva will come and pick you up. I promise." He promised. She yawned as he kissed her head. "Get some sleep baby girl." He whispered. "I love you."

"'wuv you too." She mumbled, before drifting off. Tony carefully extracted himself from under the sleeping girl, switching off the over-head light, putting on the _Peppa Pig_ night-light, and stumbled tiredly back to his room. He found Ziva laying in her side of the bed, reading a book. He sighed tiredly as he sank into the bed. Ziva looked over at him, concerned.

"Are you okay, Tony?" she asked. Tony ran a hand over his tired face. He started doubted doubting himself.

"Maybe she's not ready for school yet." He whispered. "She's still got a few bruises on her face, she almost had a panic attack when I said she had to go. Maybe–" he was silenced by Ziva's finger on his lips.

"Stop it. You are too smart to doubt yourself. You are just tired. She will be _fine!_ I promise you, Tone." she assured him, planting a kiss on his lips. Tony sighed, and sank deeper into the mattress, feeling exhausted. Ziva put her book away, and switched of the light and slid close beside her dog-tired boyfriend. Tony buried his head in Ziva's curly locks.

"I love you so much, Zi." Tony mumbled, before falling into a restless sleep.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

By 0500, Tony had gotten about one hour of sleep, so he had now given up all together. He felt he could sleep for a week, but he just couldn't sleep. He decided to go for a run.

When he came back, Ziva was swaying to the music in her head-phones while making pancakes. She was so lost in the music; Tony managed to sneak up behind her, wrapping her in a sweaty hug from behind. Ziva squealed.

"Hey, baby." Tony mumbled in her ear. Ziva leaned back against the sweaty man.

"Hey." She turned to kiss him, leaning in for his lips, but she stopped when she noticed the bags under his eyes.

"What?" Tony asked, noticing she had stopped.

"You look like crap." She told him, concerned.

"Gee, thanks." He sarcastically replied.

"Did you not get much sleep?" she asked. Tony looked away, embarrassed. He was just worried for Destiny. Ziva seemed to know this, and placed a hand on each of his cheeks, turning his head towards her gently. "She will be fine." She told him.

"I know." He whispered. Ziva lightly pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Get a shower, get dressed, wake your princess up and then we will get going."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Destiny was walking hand-in-hand with Tony and Ziva down the school corridor. When they stopped outside of Destiny's classroom, Destiny looked up at Tony, eyes full of fear, and filling with tears. She latched onto his trouser leg.

"Please don't make me go." She whispered. "I promise I'll be good." She told him. Tony dropped to his knees in front of the pleading girl.

"Des, this isn't because you are bad. You are the greatest girl I know! You have to go so you can grow and be smart. Any want to make lots of friends, don't you?" he said. More tears slid down her cheeks.

"But I wanna stay with you!" she wailed. Destiny's teacher, Mrs Simpson, came outside to the corridor, upon hearing commotion outside of her room. She was about to intervene, when Ziva pulled her to the side, shaking her head. Tony noticed Mrs Simpson come out.

"Sweetie, I want you to say with me, too, but it's not aloud." He whispered, not trusting his voice to go louder. Destiny nodded, understanding what he was saying, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Me and Ziva have got to go now, and you have to go with Mrs Simpson." He pointed to the teacher, who gave a small wave. Destiny ran up to Ziva and gave her a hard hug. She then ran back to Tony and gave the strongest hug she could manage.

"I love ya, Des." He whispered to her.

"I love you daddy." She told him, before following the teacher into the classroom. Tony stared after her in disbelief.

"She…she called me daddy…"

**A/N: Aww! She called him daddy! I wonder how he'll handle it? Hope you enjoyed it! Hope you had a fun-filled Children In Need day, raising money for a good cause! Call 03457 33 22 33 to donate! Or text DONATE to 70710 !:)**


	3. Authors Note!

**A/N: Sorry it is taking forever to update, but this next chapter is turning out to be really long, so I hope you will forgive me when I have finished and posted it! Thank you for your patience and on-going support :)**

**Chloe xxx **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 3! I warn you! This is a bloody long chapter! 5 days to write this! 10 hand-written pages! My hand is dead! So, I am very sorry for the wait, but thank you guys so much for the patience and continuing support! I hope you like this extra-long chapter! :) Happy 1DDAY everyone :)**

**P.S: I do not know a lot about the American school system, any mistakes are mine.**

**Tony's Family : Story 1**

**Chapter 3**

Tony was shocked – but happy shocked.

"She…she called me daddy." Tony turned to face Ziva, smiling. Ziva's face mirrored Tony's happiness.

"That is amazing!" Ziva exclaimed, hugging the shocked man. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. When they pulled apart, Tony had tears in his eyes.

"Daddy…" he whispered. Ziva smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"The best daddy ever." Ziva stated, placing her smaller hand in his larger ones. She started to gently pull him back down the corridor. Tony slung his arm loosely around her waist as they walked to the car and drove to work.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_In the classroom_

Destiny followed Mrs Simpson into the classroom, being led to a table, were five other kids sat.

"That is your seat there sweetie." The teacher pointed to the seat. Destiny nodded.

"Thank you." She said softly. She slid into her seat next to a girl that had blonde hair just passed her shoulders, pulled into a pony-tail.

"Hi!" the girl said enthusiastically. She was a bubbly, confident child, the complete opposite to Destiny, who was shy, and preferred to keep to herself.

"Hello." Destiny replied softly.

"I'm Cooper!"

"I am Destiny." She replied, voice still quiet. The other children at the table were in conversation with one another. The teacher walked to the front of the classroom and clapped her hands to get the class' attention.

"Good morning boys and girls! Welcome to your first day at Washington Elementary! My name is Mrs Simpson and I will be your teacher for the next year. I am now going to call you up one by one and you are going to tell us your name and something about you or your family. Everyone understand?" She was answered with nods. "Okay, emm, Sophie, do you want to go first?" Sophie stood up and said,

"My name is Sophie Collins, and me and my daddy have movie nights on Saturdays." She sat back down. One by one, they stood up, telling their future classmates about themselves. Soon, it was Cooper's turn.

"Hi! My name is Cooper Curry, I have a twin sister Riley, but she is sick today, and I do swimming lessons!" When Cooper sat down, Mrs Simpson called on Destiny to talk. She took a deep breath, and stood up.

"Ehh, my name is Destiny DiNozzo." She said softly.

"Can you say that a bit louder, sweetie?" Mrs Simpson asked.

"My, erm, my name is Destiny DiNozzo." She said louder."

"And tell us something about you or your family." Mrs Simpson prompted.

"My daddy and mommy are NCIS Special Agents." She stated proudly. She sat back down. Cooper leaned over and whispered to her,

"My daddy works at NCIS too." She smiled. Destiny gave her a small smile in return.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony was a very happy man, and when he was happy and joyful, he can be very annoying. He pinging elastic bands at McGee right now, waiting for Gibbs. A band hit McGee on the nose.

"Tony!" he exclaimed.

"McCranky!" Tony sing-songed.

"Why are you so happy?" Tony acted shocked.

"What's so bad about me being a happy chappy?" He asked grinning. Ziva was trying not to laugh.

"When you are happy, you are more annoying than usual. Now, why are you happy?" Tony just continued grinning. He looked around.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Right here, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, rounding the corner.

"Guess what, Boss." Tony said to him. Gibbs turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked, playing along, curiosity over-powering him. Tony gave him a huge grin.

"Des called me daddy." He told the Marine, eyes lighting up even more when Gibbs smiled at him.

"Good for you, DiNozzo." Gibbs nodded at him. McGee smiled too.

"Tony, that's awesome!" he said excitedly. Abby came into the bull-pen.

"What's awesome?" she asked, perching on the edge of Gibbs' desk.

"I'm a daddy." Tony's grin getting wider, if it was possible. Abby frowned, momentarily confused. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head, making the connection. She clapped her hands excitedly and squealed, teetering over to Tony's desk in her tall boots. He stood up quick, just before he was attacked in a hug. He gently pried her off him and flopped back in his seat. Abby sat in his lap, arms around his neck and kissed his forehead. Ziva was trying hard not to be jealous of Abby.

"That is awesome, Tony-boy!"

The rest of the day went past quietly, and Team Gibbs spent the afternoon talking and joking with each other.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_In school_

It was now after lunch, and Destiny's class were having free time, so Destiny decided to draw. For Gibbs, she had drawn a body of a boat, with a grey-haired stick figure next to it holding a jar filled with what was presumably bourbon. For McGee, she had drawn a stick figure sat side on next to a computer with a bunch of gibberish on the screen. For Ziva, a figure wearing dark green and holding knives and guns. For Abby, there was a person covered in tattoos with a bat on her shoulder filling the page. She had drawn someone laying on a metal slap and someone standing over him for Ducky, and for Palmer, she had drawn two stick figures, resembling himself and Breena. She was now working on her picture for Tony, which was presenting Tony as _Superman_ with a gun and a huge smile. Cooper walked over to her from the Lego she was playing with, with a kid called Jacob.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking through the finished pictures. Destiny looked up from her current picture.

"Drawing." She replied quietly. Cooper put the pictures back on the table.

"Come play with us." Cooper invited. Destiny shook her head shyly.

"No thank you." She declined softly, and continued drawing.

"Are you sure?" Cooper asked, frowning slightly. Destiny nodded.

"Okay." Cooper went back to Jacob.

After 10minutes or so, Mrs Simpson told the class to tidy up. Destiny looked up at the clock. The big hand was near the six, and the small hand was in between the two and the three. It was nearly time to go back with Tony and Ziva! She hurried to tidy up her crayons. When everyone was sitting down, Mrs Simpson spoke to them.

"Okay, I hope you had fun today! When you parents come, they will come and talk to me first, so please stay in your seat. When I have finished speaking to them, they will come and get you. Everybody understand?" the kids nodded. "Good, Chat between yourselves I your seats." She smiled to herself when the once quiet room, was filled with joyful chatter. Mrs Simpson sat at her desk and watched her class. Her eyes rested on one little girl. Destiny DiNozzo. She was a smart kid, but was shy. She had hardly said ten words to anybody all day. She would mention that to her parents. She didn't miss how Destiny kept looking between the door and the papers in her hands.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

The team hadn't caught a case again today, so Tony and Ziva were still in the office at 1430.

"Hey, Boss?" Tony called, after seeing the time. Gibbs looked up from the case report he was signing.

"What?"

"Can me and Zi get Des?" he asked. Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah, just come back after afterwards. You are still on my time." He reminded them. Tony flashed his 1000 mega-watt grin.

"Sure. Thanks Boss!"

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Four sets of parents had come and gone – including Cooper's – by the time Tony and Ziva came though the classroom door. When Destiny saw them, her face lit up. She stood up, and then remembering what the teacher had told them and sat back down. Tony had seen her stand up and waved to her as the teacher came to greet them.

"Hi! I'm Kerrie Simpson, and you two must be Destiny's parents." She said. Tony nodded and held put his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Tony DiNozzo." Kerrie shook Tony's hand, and then Ziva's.

"And I am Ziva David." Kerrie didn't question the different end names.

"I'm sorry that we did not talk this morning, but we didn't want to upset Destiny more than we had to." Tony explained.

"Oh, that is quite alright!" Kerrie told them. Tony smiled.

"So, was Destiny well-behaved?" Tony asked. The teacher looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes, she is very well-behaved, but, she doesn't seem to want to interact with the other children." She told them. "She only spoke when someone spoke to her first. Cooper – the girl who sits next to her – tried to start conversation with her several times and invited her play with her and another child, but she declined politely and quietly. There was one time where she seemed to have a longer conversation with Cooper, but it only lasted for a few minutes." Kerrie expressed her concerns. Tony and Ziva frowned slightly at each other. Ziva nodded slowly.

"We shall talk to her about it, yes?" Ziva said. Tony nodded.

"Thank you for telling us, ma'am." Tony thanked her. Kerrie smiled.

"Please, call me Kerrie. Ma'am makes me sound old!" she laughed. "Now, I will let you take Destiny home. She seems to have something for you."

"Thank you, ma'am…Kerrie." Tony corrected, waving for Destiny to come over. The family said their goodbyes to the teacher, and started walking to the car.

"So, did you make any friends today?" Ziva asked. Destiny shrugged her shoulders.

"I talked to the girl next to me." She told them.

"What's her name?" Tony asked her, buckling the girl into her car seat.

"Cooper Curry. Her daddy works for NCIS too." She informed them. Special Agent Curry held the Senior Field Agent status – like Tony – two teams down from Team Gibbs. Tony nodded as he pulled into the NCIS parking lot. It was dark in the mostly full lot, and Destiny still wasn't the darks biggest fan, so Tony placed her on his hip and she concentrated on his face.

"What did you draw today?" Ziva asked, gesturing to the pictures in Destiny's hand.

"I made pictures!" she said excitedly, as they stepped into the elevator.

"That is cool!" Ziva told her. Destiny wriggled free from Tony's arms, and slipped her hand into Ziva's. "Can we see them?" Destiny shuffled the papers for a bit, pulling out the pages for Tony and Ziva as the elevator dinged at their floor. She held them out shyly. The couple took the offered drawings, smiles lighting up their faces.

"I made them for you." Destiny told them shyly. Ziva picked the little girl up and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Our little artist! We love them!" Ziva told her. Tony kissed Destiny's head.

"I love it Des!" he said, walking into the bull-pen. "Are those for the others?" he asked. Destiny nodded, being placed back to stand. Tony caressed her head. "Do you wanna go give everyone them?" Destiny smiled and nodded. Tony sat down at his desk, as Destiny slowly approached McGee's desk, holding out the crayoned drawing.

"This is for you, Timmy." She said softly. McGee took the offered drawing, smiling when he saw it. He pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I love it! Thank you." She smiled up at him as McGee tacked the drawing to the bottom of his computer screen. Destiny then crept slowly over to were Gibbs was sat. Gibbs scooped her up gently, earning a squeal and a giggle from the girl. She slowly held out the paper to the older man. He smiled as he took it. When his ice blue eyes scanned the page, he laughed – in a good way.

"I absolutely love it! We have a little artist with us!" _Like Kate._ He added to himself sadly. Gibbs swivelled round in his chair, and taped the picture next to the photos from his Maine days on the wall. "Now I can see it every day." He smiled. Destiny giggled as Gibbs 'stole her nose'. He saw the last few papers in her hands. "Who are they for?" he asked. Destiny smiled.

"Abby, Ducky and Jimmy." She told him.

"You wanna go and give'um them?" Destiny nodded. Gibbs stood up, gently swinging the small girl on his shoulders, keeping her in place by holding her ankles gently. Destiny squealed happily, gripping the older man's short hair lightly.

"Say bye to everyone." Gibbs said. Destiny waved to McGee.

"Bye Timmy!" she turned slightly and waved to Ziva.

"Bye mommy!" Ziva's eyes filled with happy tears. "Bye daddy!" Tony's heart swelled with pride and happiness when he heard _daddy_. With that, Gibbs walked him and Destiny down to Abby, ignoring the shocked stares and gasps from other agents, and focused on the squeals and giggles coming from the light of joy on his shoulders.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Abby heard the giggles fill the lab over the music coming from her computer. She paused the latest _Brain Matter _song and turned around. She grabbed a camera as she 'awwed'.

"Aww, Gibbs! That is _so _cute! I need a picture!" she cooed. She was expecting Gibbs to tell her no, so she was surprised when he just nodded and placed a hand on Destiny's back. _SNAP! _"Aww! So cute! I'll print you a copy! And for Tony!" Abby said excitedly, as Gibbs gently picked Destiny off his shoulders.

"And me and mommy please!" Destiny asked, running to hug Abby's legs. Abby looked confused as she hugged Destiny back.

"Mommy?" she mouthed to Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and signed,

"Ziva."

"Aww!" She cooed. "Yes, I'll defiantly print one out for mommy and you!" Destiny smiled. "So, what brings you guys to my humble Labby? Not that I don't like you guys here." She added hastily. Gibbs shook his head fondly at Abby's ramblings.

"Destiny has something for you." Gibbs handed Destiny Abby's picture. The small girl held it up to the Goth. Abby grinned.

"This is awesome! I'm gonna hang it up!" Abby hung the picture next to the bat version of her the Kate had drawn. Destiny pointed to it.

"Who drawed that?" she asked. Abby's eyes filled with tears.

"Our friend Kate." Abby choked out, moving over to Gibbs and burying her head in his shoulder. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "I miss her so much, Gibbs!" she whispered, letting out quiet sobs.

"I know Abbs." He whispered. "I miss her too." He admitted. Destiny was scared. She had made Abby cry! She slowly crept towards Abby.

"I'm sorry I made you cry Abby. I didn't mean to." She whispered. Abby wiped her eyes and knelt down in front of her.

"Aww baby! It's not your fault! I was just remembering somebody who had to go away." Abby assured her.

"Where'd they go?" she was asked. Abby glanced at Gibbs.

"You know where your first mommy and daddy went?" Destiny nodded slowly.

"Did she go with the angels?" Abby nodded and hugged her tight. Gibbs cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go to see Ducky and Jimmy." Destiny nodded.

"Bye Abby." She whispered, being scooped into Gibbs' strong arms.

"Bye Dezzie." Abby said. "Keep smiling for me!" Destiny gave her a weak smile as Gibbs walked them out the lab. Destiny laid her head on his shoulder.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs strode into Autopsy, holding a too-quiet Destiny.

"Ahh, hello Jethro! Hello Destiny." Ducky greeted cheerily. "What do me and Mister Palmer owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Hey Duck, Palmer."

"Hello, eh, Agent Gibbs. Hi, um, Destiny." Jimmy stuttered.

"Destiny's got something for you guys." Gibbs bent down to place Destiny on the floor, but she just clung to him tighter, shaking her head. Gibbs frowned slightly, but stood back up to his full height. He gave Destiny the final two papers and walked over to Ducky. The silent girl held out his drawing shyly. Ducky smiled.

"I love it, my dear!" he told her. "Thank you!" Destiny gave him a small smile. Gibbs walked over to Jimmy, who looked like he would bolt at any moment. But when Destiny handed him her final drawing, that look was replaced with happiness.

"It's beautiful, Des!" she was told. "I love it! And I bet Breena will too!" she gave a small smile too.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Destiny wriggled free from Gibbs' hold, running over to Tony, and burying her face in his chest.

"Hey, hey." He said to her, caressing her hair. "Don't cry. What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. When he didn't get an answer, he looked at Gibbs, whose face mirrored his own confusion. "Boss? What happened?"

"I…I don't know." Gibbs sighed. "Des asked Abby who Kate was, Abby started crying, and then Destiny turned silent after apologizing to Abby for making her cry." Gibbs saw Tony hug the girl tighter, before nodding slowly.

"Okay." Tony said, rocking the crying child in his seat slowly.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_Gibbs' POV_

I feel guilty. How can I not? Destiny got upset and stopped talking in the five minutes she was in my care. Sure, I'm not perfect when it comes to kids – nobody is – but I can't be that bad. Can I?

**A/N: CHAPTER COMPLETE! 2,877 words! Holy crap! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it was worth the long wait. Thank you for the continued support though this story :) Byee!**

**Chloe xxx**

**P.S: I will be updating this story after I have updated my other story, What's The Point?, that I am working on. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, I know that I haven't in ages! But this chapter was a lot harder than I thought it would be, and even though I spent AGES on this, it's pretty crap. So, I am very sorry for the wait, and I am very sorry for the crappy-ness of this chapter.**

**Tony's Family: Story 1**

**Chapter 4**

"What's wrong, baby?" Tony asked the crying girl in his arms. Destiny just shook her head and buried into Tony's chest. Tony's face fell more, if that was even possible. Gibbs felt horrible. Gibbs decided that he had to break his own rule.

""Tony," he started. "I am so sorry." Tony looked at him.

"It's not your fault, Boss." And as an afterthought, he added, "Rule six." Tony gave him a small grin. Gibbs snorted quietly, but collected himself.

"I am sorry though. I had her for all of five minutes, and she comes back crying."

"Its fine, Gibbs. All kids cry." Tony told him. Destiny pulled on Tony's sleeve, tears, still running down her cheeks.

"Yeah, baby?" Tony looked down at her.

"I…I w-want my d-d-daddy!" she sobbed. Tony was confused, not understanding what she meant.

"I'm right here, bug." He told her. The child shook her head violently.

"My _real_ daddy!" she wailed loudly. Tony felt as if he had been punched in the gut. A thousand times. His face crumpled completely, just barely being able to hold the tears that threated to fall. He slumped in his chair. The statement had been wailed so loud that the entire squad-room heard it. Everybody had come to love the little girl and they all liked Tony, so when they heard the cry, everyone had stopped doing what they were doing, turning the office, except from the cries from the small girl. Tony quickly passed Destiny off to Gibbs, before bolting to the mens room, escaping the suffering pressure and attention. He couldn't hold the tears anymore.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

"I want my dada." Destiny mumbled repeatedly into Gibbs' shirt. The grey-haired agent started pacing slowly with the girl, rubbing her back gently.

"I know you do, Des. But you know he can't come back." He told her softly, motioning to Ziva to check on Tony. Destiny looked up at him.

"Why?" she asked, finally calming down slowly.

"Do you remember what I told you sometimes happens to Marines?" he asked.

"They go with the angels."

"Yeah, that's what happened with your daddy."

"Oh yeah." Destiny whispered.

"But he will always be here." Gibbs gently probed Destiny's chest where her heart was. "And now you have Tony, and he's good at being your second daddy, isn't he?" Destiny nodded, and leaned heavily against Gibbs. "Do you want to see me scare some people?" he whispered to her, trying to cheer her up. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Cover your ears." He told her, and once she did so, he yelled, "HEY! Back to work!" suddenly the office was filled with gossip and keyboard noises. Destiny gave a half-hearted giggle.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_Meanwhile in the bathroom_

Tony was pacing in the small room, running his hands through his hair as tears made their way down his face. This was the sight that greeted Ziva when she entered the mens room.

"Tony?" she said softly. Tony looked up at her, moving his gaze from the floor.

"I'm not good enough for her am I?" he said, voice shaking. Ziva pulled him into a tight.

"Tony, I don't think anyone could be a better father to Destiny." She told him. Tony buried his face in her curly locks.

"She wants her real dad, and that's not me." He mumbled. Ziva pulled away to face him.

"She is five, upset and missing her biological father. As she older, she with either start to forget her biological family, or she will naturally be curious about them and want to know why she was adopted. It's gonna happen weather we want it to or not." She told him softly but slowly. Tony sighed, nodding as Ziva wiped the few last tears away.

"I feel so stupid." He told her, washing his face.

"Why?" Ziva asked him, leaning against the sinks. Tony looked at her for a moment.

"I ran away at a small, simple thing!" he moved over to the hand dryer.

"You are still getting used to things, Tone. You will get used to it eventually." Ziva hugged him before patting his cheek and walking out if the mens room. Tony took a few more moments to collect himself before walking back to his desk.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

What Tony first noticed when made his way to his desk, was that Destiny had stopped crying, and that everyone was staring at him. He kept his head down, avoiding any eye contact. He went straight to desk and sat down. He heard low murmurs start around him. He kept his head down and started on paperwork, when he felt a small tug on his pant leg. He looked down, seeing Destiny holding up her hands. He picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"I'm sowwy daddy." She mumbled into his chest, where she had buried her head.

"It's okay, Bug." He kissed her head, knowing that his team were watching him.

"Tony, take her home. It's been a long day." Gibbs told him softly. He turned to his other two agents. "You two too." They all started collected their stuff. Tony passed Destiny to Ziva and grabbed her bag and his.

"Thanks Boss." Tony mumbled as he tried to push pass the older man, but Gibbs stopped him. Tony looked down as Gibbs stared at him.

"Look at me, Tony." Gibbs said quietly. Tony ignored him. Gibbs tipped the young Italian's chin up so he was forced to look at him. "Things will be okay." Tony nodded.

"Night, Boss." Tony said, moving to join his team mates in the elevator.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony and Destiny were both shattered, so Ziva ordered take-out and put on a Disney film for the three of them to watch. Not long after the food arrived, Tony and Destiny both fell asleep on the couch, Ziva not long after.

**A/N: There! Finally typed up! I hoped you enjoyed it, even though this is not my best work. It will probably take me a while to post the next the chapter too, because of Christmas in a few days, so I will be seeing family. I hope you all have a lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year filled with love and joy, or whatever holiday you celebrate. I will see you next time.**

**Chloe xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy New Year! Sorry about the long wait! And because of the wait, this chapter should have been longer, but I like where I ended this! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! THANK YOU TO MY BETA Probie Girl1717!3**

**Tony's Family:Story 1**

**Chapter 5**

Tony woke up with a crick in his neck. He opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. Destiny was curled up against him on one side, and Ziva and the other. They were both still sleeping peacefully. He tried to remove himself from his two favourite girls. When Destiny stirred a little, he held his breath, hoping he hadn't woken her. But she just rolled over to the other side of the couch. '_One down, one to go._' he thought to himself. He tried to slide out of Ziva's loose arms on his lap, but it resulted in Ziva tighting her hold on him. Usually, he would of found this cute, but this time, one of her hands were right next his testicles, causing her to squeeze on one of his balls slightly. He closed his eyes and bit on his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain. He felt a sudden tightness in his trousers. He opened his eyes to see Ziva grinning slyly at him. Tony glared at her.

"You did that on purpose." He whispered Ziva nodded, still grinning.

"You wanna-" Ziva cut him off.

"Not while you daughter is home. Plus, we habe to go to work." she told him, glancing at the clock. She ran a finger gently over the dent in his trousers, teasing him. Her grin widened when she heard him gasp. "If your quick, you shall have time for a shower. I'm sure you can take care of yourself." she smirked. Tony glared at her and stalked of towards the bathroom, mumbling under his breath. Ziva chuckled quietly at her boyfriends retreating back. She got up and made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. Once she had done that, she made her way to her and Tony's bedroom to get ready for the day, deciding to wake Destiny up after she was ready. She stopped outside of the closed bathroom door for a moment, listening to the moans coming from inside. She snorted and banged on the door.

"Hurry up Tony! We have to leave soon!" she shouted through the wood, before making her way to get changed and then to wake Destiny.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

When Tony came down from his 'shower', Ziva was piling pancakes onto three plates, and Destiny was drinking some juice tiredly. The little girl looked up when she heard Tony enter the room. Sh limply held her arms up to be held. Tony complied, smiling down at her.

"Morning, Bug." he greeted. Abby had bought her a t-shirt that had a ladybug on it, with the words '_Just call me Bug!_' and Abby did just that. And the nickname had stuck. Destiny leaned heavily against her father's chest, closed her eyes and stuck her thumb in her mouth. "You tired, Bug?" he asked. Destiny nodded slightly against him. Ziva placed two plates of pancakes in front of them and smiled at Tony gently.

"Should we keep her off school today?" she asked him. He shook is head after a moment.

"No, I'll go into the school and tell her teacher that if she wants to come home, to call me." he told her, kissing the top of Destiny's head. Ziva nodded.

"Okay. Now, eat your pancakes Tone, before they get cold. And you Des." Ziva said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mom." he said sarcastically. he picked up a fork and knife and started cutting a pancake for Des. When he put the fork in front of Destiny, she turned away from the food, burying her head in Tony's shirt. "Come on, Bug." he said softly to his daughter. "You gotta eat something." Destiny shook her head.

"No hungry." she mumbled. Tony frowned slightly, looking at Ziva.

"Come one, baby. Just one bite." she shook her head and tried to bury deeper into Tony.

"Wanna sleep." she mumbled tiredly. Ziva lay a hand on the little girl's head.

"Maybe we should let her stay in bed." Ziva said. Tony nodded.

"She'll have to come to work with us, but she can sleep there. I'll call the school." Tony agreed, handing Destiny over to Ziva, and grabbing his cell to dial the number while Ziva placed Destiny on the couch.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the school receptionist answered.

"Em, hi. My name is Tony DiNozzo and I'm just calling in to say that my daughter will not be in school today, and she might not be in tomorrow either." Tony replied.

"And what is your daughter's name, Mr DiNozzo?" she asked.

"Destiny DiNozzo, ma'am. She is in Mrs Kerrie Simpson's class if that helps." Tony heard the tapping of a keyboard, and saw Destiny walking tiredly towards him, wanting to be held. He picked her up, placing her on his lap, her head going to the crook of his neck. The receptionist voice came into his ear agin.

"Why will Destiny not be coming in, sir, if you do not mind me asking?"

"I think she has caught a little stomach bug, ma'am." Tony explained. "We are going to take her to te doctors later." He said. More keyboard tapping.

"Okay, thank you sir. When she next comes in, could you send her in with a signed note?" The lady asked.

"Sure, thank you ma'am."

"Have a good day sir." and with that, they both hung up. A few moments later, Destiny started whimpering into Tony's neck. Tony rubbed his child's back gently.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked softly.

"Hurts." she whimpered.

"What hurts?"

"Tummy." Destiny moaned, before letting out a heart-shattering scream.

**A/N: Ta-da! I hope you like it! Sorry about the wait again, but between the holidays and school starting again, I have been pretty busy!**

**See ya later!**

**Chloe xx**


End file.
